Mei the Kitsune
(( This character belongs to Asia C.! )) * (Full) Name: Mei (No Last Name Given) * Age: Unknown * Gender: Female * Species: Fox/Kitsune * Alignment: Good * Relationship Status: Unknown * Sexual Orientation: Unknown Mei is a kitsune that hails from the Land of the Rising Sun. For the past few centuries her clan/family of kitsunes have been keeping watch over their village and protecting the humans/residents from evil and malevolent beings. Appearance Mei has dark turquoise fur with white accents on her muzzle, in her ears, her arms, chest/belly, and tails. She has 6 tails to be exact, and has red eyes. She's usually seen wearing a mixture of traditional Japanese fashion and present day, Western clothing. At times she's also seen wearing a traditional Japanese fox mask to hide her face from mortals and/or humans. The majority of the time she keeps her tails hidden, as it’s an unstated rule to keep one’s supernatural appearance secret from the general public. However, in the special circumstance that you spot a 6-tailed fox with Mei’s appearance? She’ll more than likely be wearing a traditional fox mask. Personality Personality wise, Mei isn’t uptight or super serious like one would expect. She can be mischievous and kind to those who earn her respect. She can be formal when she needs to, and carefree when she knows the situation calls for it. She’s also fond of kawaii Japanese pop culture, as well as a J Rock/J Pop group known as BABYMETAL. Her favorite song of theirs is, unsurprisingly, Megitsune. From time to time she also catches herself watching Japanese anime as well, and exploring the Akihabara district of Japan to engage in the present day pop culture. Some of her favorite anime include Blue Exorcist, and InuYasha because it reminds her of Feudal Japan. History/Backstory In ancient Japanese folklore, kitsunes are described as mischievous shape shifters who enjoy playing pranks on humans and mortals. Mei is no exception. Except, she fulfills a role in her home country as a protective deity over a vastly growing village. It was small and easy to look over years and years ago, but over the centuries, Mei’s long line of kitsunes have protected this home with their lives. No challenge had been too great for her family. Generation after generation seemed to go on without much problem. Until…she was born. Akari. Mei’s half-sister. The two share the same father, but have two different mothers. With Mei technically being the youngest, Akari grew to protect the village on her own once she was of age…but saw greater potential. She wished to have the humans and mortals worship her like the Goddess she wanted to be. To be idolized next to the great sun goddess Amaterasu of Shinto religion. But this line of kitsunes were not about the fame, fortune, riches or worship. They did what they felt was right in their hearts. That mythological beings and mortals could live in harmony, and rid the world of wickedness. Yes, the kitsunes did have a few festivals in their honor, but their stories slowly turned into rumors, and then folklore, and fairy tales. Akari hated how they began to blend into obscurity. To be cast aside as some sort of urban legend that would soon fizzle out of existence within another decade or so. She hated that the mortals they protected did not respect them, honor them, or worship them for that matter. She wanted to take matters into her own hands, and she wasn’t alone. Many other kitsunes who had been banished from their own homes and forests wanted nothing more than to have the world recognize them as living, breathing beings. Bringing justice to those who had destroyed their forests and mountains. Some wanted only respect, others wanted vengeance and to have the world given to them on a platter. Even Akari’s mysterious mother seemed to approve of her daughter’s actions in order to rekindle the flame that was the existence of extraordinary beings. Akari was destined to be their leader. The Great Kitsune Feud had begun. Mei grew up a carefree fox, learning the ways of transformation and illusion from her great, great grandfather. A fox that had lived for a few centuries give or take, and had earned all 9 of his tails. While hidden away from her was her sister and her foul intentions. She looked up to Akari, wishing to be as powerful and full of ambition as her half sibling. But this veil of innocence was soon ripped from Mei’s eyes once she truly understood how violent her half sibling truly was. An altercation had gone wrong, and Mei’s grandfather attempted to sway Akari away from her dastardly ways. This…didn’t go well. You see, a kitsune may earn its tails through training and growing wiser over the course of years. Or…''they can steal them.'' Akari, using a forbidden ritual in order to steal the tails from the elderly fox, succeeded in stealing 3 of his tails, before the older kitsune managed to off himself in order to keep her from stealing the rest. Mei was heartbroken, having to know that her own sister did something so evil…Her own sister. Now with 6 tails, Akari attempted to get Mei to join her, and the younger kitsune declined, much to Akari’s dismay. With that, the older kitsune fled, with her loyal followers, and mother, in tow. The years passed and Mei slowly continued her training with her mother, with the one and only true purpose to find her sister and bring her to justice. Her training was hard and tiring, day in and day out, and soon she was able to earn her own 6th tail – the right way. She promised her great, great, grandfather that she would avenge him, and bring her sister to justice. Powers, Skills, Abilities, and Weapons Along with her combat training and transformation training, Mei has learned the ways of the 21st century. Kitsune’s live much longer than most mortals, and the more tails they have, the more likely they’re a few decades, or even centuries old. Years pass like days for them, so it’s important to know mortal’s behaviors and mannerisms before jumping out to practice transformation. Over the past few years, Mei has ventured the world in order to hunt down her half-sister. They’ve had many a fight, but neither of them have managed to outdo the other. Akari’s special skills and weaponry are unlike anything Mei has ever seen, but her own powers and self-made growth have made her a hard target… As for material weapons, she’s well versed in anything that’s sharp to the touch, just like her half-sister. However, Mei showed interest in lesser known weapons, and blunt weapons over the sharper alternatives. Her weapons of choice range between katanas, a Japanese war fan (also known as Gunsen), manriki-kusari (the 10 thousand power chain which grows in length to make sure it's target is captured), and others that she has been training with in recent years. Weaknesses Mei can't help but still love her sister. After all, before Akari turned to the forces of evil, the two of them were very close siblings despite the fact that their mothers despised one another. If she knew that her sister was in danger, Mei would not hesitate to rescue her and/or save her. After all, she had taken responsibility to bring Akari to justice herself, and return her half sibling to Japan where she will be met with the consequences of her actions. Mei is also not one to kill her enemies outright, much like her sister. She doesn't find herself one to decide whether someone should live or die. So unless she's on the ropes and her own life, or an innocents life is on the line, then she'll stick to her bludgening weapons and/or ways to restrain her enemy. Themes/Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK3NMZAUKGw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8-Pk04ySfY